A Dancer's Love
by Ashli-the-beast
Summary: Sakura is wounded in a battle with Sound while seeking medical attention for her Kakashi falls and strange people give them help. Would it be possibly that Kakashi falls in love with one of the dancers of this strange tribe? Lemon in later chapters.
1. The Reasons

This couldn't be happening. There was just no way that this was possible. Naruto and Sai were out of commission, they were both knocked out and leaning up against the tree Kakashi had propped them against but there were still about six Sound Anbu left. Sakura couldn't fight the way she should be able to; she had to save her strength to help Sai and Naruto, and Kakashi if he needed it. Kakashi glanced at her and then fixed his gaze back out at the enemy. He knew what was running through Sakura's mind. "Sensei…I don't know how much I can help."

"I know Sakura, I'll handle them, I want you to stay here and take care of Sai and Naruto." Kakashi pulled his head band up revealing his Sharingan.

"But Sensei you can't—"

"Sakura." Sakura flinched at his voice, it was cold and harsh. He turned just slightly and looked at her. "I'll be fine; I need you to take care of Sai and Naruto."

Sakura bit her lip but nodded. She turned her back on Kakashi and knelt beside Naruto. If it came down to it, Naruto would be more of a help than Sai would, she needed to get him healed first. While she was concentrating her chakra and healing Naruto's body, she was watching Kakashi. He moved with lightning speed and precision, killing anyone that stood in his way, but when they thought they were done, when the last of the six had fallen, another wave of them appeared. Sakura pushed herself faster, willing the chakra to pound out of her body faster and go into Naruto quicker. He had to get up and help Kakashi.

But the procedure was canceled the moment Sakura was grabbed around the waist and pulled backwards. She couldn't use her chakra to get away either, she had used most of it on Naruto, and he still wasn't awake yet. She opened her mouth to scream for Kakashi but the moment she did a cloth was forced into it and then another was tied around that to keep it in place. Before she knew it she was bound and gagged, hanging off some guy's shoulder and being carried away. She looked over at Kakashi. Damn it. Look up.

He did, and his eyes locked on hers. He was done playing games with all of these Sound nin. He unleashed the power of the Chidori, and wiped them all out before going after Sakura. He wished he didn't have to use the Chidori, he didn't know how much more his body could take. He replaced his head band and leaped into the trees, following the enemy nin that had taken Sakura. What the hell did they want with her? Duh, she was a medic ninja; you don't come across many of those anymore. He was close to them though. With a leap he tackled the man to the ground and Sakura went rolling. With a thud and a slight whimper from the girl, her back hit a tree and Kakashi pulled a kunai from his holster.

The enemy sized him up and leaped at him, going for the attack, but he was inexperienced. Kakashi caught him in the side with the kunai knife and spun so the blade dragged up and across his chest. The man fell to the ground lifeless.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and cut her binds and pulled the gag off of her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. She felt light headed and there was a throbbing pain in her side. She pulled her hand away from it and looked down. A cold chill shot through both Kakashi and Sakura. There was blood coating her hand, a lot of it. The red liquid poured out of her body in pints, the wound was deep. Kakashi gently moved Sakura and glared. There was a kunai laying beside her on the ground covered in her blood. "Sakura don't talk, just blink, once for yes and twice for no. Did it hit a main artery?" Sakura blinked twice. "Will you be able to make it back to Konoha?" again she blinked twice.

Damn it. Kakashi had to come up with something fast, or he could lose Sakura, and he still had to get back to Naruto and Sai. He didn't have much chakra left either. Just enough for one technique, the rest he would need to get Sakura to the nearest village for medical treatment. There was no way she was going to be able to heal herself, she was already nodding off. "Sakura, don't close your eyes." His voice was harsher than he meant it to be, but it caught Sakura's attention and she pinched the skin on her arm until her nails bit in deep.

Kakashi turned from her and summoned his whole squad of ninja dogs. He gave Pakkun the orders to go and stay with Sai and Naruto while he took Sakura, he told Pakkun what direction he was going in, and as soon as Naruto and Sai were awake to follow them. Once they had left he gently picked Sakura up in his arms and started flying through the trees. "Sakura can you absorb chakra from my body to yours?" she shook her head. She was too weak to do anything, and she was fading fast. Kakashi knew it. _Damn it._ He pushed his legs harder, demanding that they go faster. Sakura was _not_ going to die. She couldn't.

It was nightfall, Kakashi had been traveling for a couple hours, and there was still no sign of a village, or the others. He was beginning to lose hope. Sakura was almost gone, her breathing had gotten shallow, and her body had broken out with a fever, she was shaking in his arms and he had just managed to get the blood to stop. But he didn't know how much longer she had. He felt like he was going to pass out. His body was shaking because it was starved for chakra, he was extremely low. There was only so much more he could do before his body forced him to take rest. But Sakura didn't have time for him to be weak. She was going to die if he didn't get her somewhere safe. He kept going, but he was so tired and being so made him clumsy. His sandal caught on a tree branch and he fell to the forest floor. He managed to roll his body to absorb the blow, Sakura landing on top of him. He couldn't move, he was drained of all of his energy. The last thing he could remember before he passed out were the silhouettes of people standing above him and talking in a language he didn't understand. As his eyes closed and darkness consumed him he prayed that they would save Sakura. That was all he cared about.


	2. The Nest

Kakashi woke to a soft flute being played and the feel of a warm fire on his bare skin. Wait a second. Bare skin? Kakashi cracked his eye open and looked around. There were people dancing around a fire, a drum and a flute were being played, and there was food being passed around. Meats, fruits, cheese and bread, and there was the scent of rich red wine in the room. His body was bare from the waist up and he was not wearing his jonin uniform pants. Which means someone had changed him. But…where was Sakura? Kakashi leaned up from the pallet of blankets he was sitting on and looked around. Sakura was leaning against a pile of pillows on the other side of a dais, she looked well. That put him at ease, but where were they? He was about to get up and go talk to Sakura, it looked like she had been awake for a while, and she trusted the people they were surrounded by, but when he made a move to push to his knees, a feminine, but firm hand pushed him back down. "You're too weak to move just yet, you need to eat." Her hand motioned for trays of food and wine to be brought over and the people that brought them left them on the floor beside Kakashi's pallet before walking away to resume in whatever was going on.

The woman sat down beside Kakashi on the pallet and looked into the fire. Holly hell. She had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life, and he was the famous Kakashi Hatake, he had been around the block before. This woman had long white hair that fell to her round, thick hips and dark tanned skin. Her eyes, as molting golden as they were, were catching the fire, becoming a bronze in an instant. Her lips were full and round, and painted a blood red color that matched her skin so well. Her body…yeah this was _defiantly_ a woman. Her had full round breasts that were covered by what looked like a bikini top made from part silver metal part cobalt cloth, and they were the only thing above the waist line that was covered, if you could call it that. Her hips were draped in the same dark blue cloth with a silver belt keeping it in place, and her long beautiful legs were showing. It was obvious that the skirt was slit up both sides, all the way to the sliver.

Kakashi suddenly forgot how to speak.

"You need to eat traveler, otherwise it will take longer for your strength to return." She spoke without looking at him. She kept her eyes on the roaring flame in front of them.

"Do you mind answering some questions while I eat?" Kakashi thanked God his voice didn't give away what his mind was thinking. Imaged of her naked beneath him went through his head and it was all he could do to keep his hands to himself.

"I suppose."

Kakashi picked up a piece of bread and peeled away pieces. It was then he realized that his mask had been taken off of him, and hadn't been replaced. God he felt naked without it. Trying to forget it he started eating at the bread. "Where are we?" he asked first.

"You are in a safe place. This is home to the serpentine dancers, the Keisha'ra, the children of Keisha." She spoke with a quick tongue, and the way the foreign words rolled off of her tongue made Kakashi want to moan.

"Serpentine? You're snake people?" okay that probably wasn't a good thing. They had their share of snake people in the past and look at where that got them.

"You could call it that if you wish. We are the children of the goddess Keisha, there is an old legend that goes along with our heritage." She turned her head and smirked. "Well at least it's a legend to the fools up in the palaces who no longer believe in our magic."

"Your magic?"

The woman sighed. "All of Keisha's decedents have a magic to them. The dancers are the only ones who know how to use it, we weave it into our dances, make them come alive. Some of us, know how to use it to its full potential, others, only see it as pretty colors and words."

So it sounded like they were in some weird ninja tribe, and…okay Kakashi really didn't know what was going on here or what these people were exactly. He was picking up what felt like a chakra signature but it felt oddly different. "What is your name?" he asked after a while.

"I am Akana, the leader of this nest."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake; I'm a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha."

Akana looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "I know who you are shinobi. Just because my people seem primitive to you, does not mean that we are. We have healed your wounds, and the wounds of your comrade. We know that there are two more on the way with a pack of dogs. They will be welcomed into the nest just as you have. Once you have all been fed and treated of any wounds you are to leave this place and never come back." She stood and walked off. Kakashi was in a state of shock. It sounded as if she hated him.

Kakashi didn't dwell on that too much however. He ate until he was full and watched the people perform dances. He wasn't sure what they were for, but he got the sense that some of them were meant for lovers, and others to please a god he knew nothing about. They were very strange people but he was curious. How did they live, to him it looked like they were in a giant hut in the middle of the woods. He stood up and walked to the door where he noticed people coming and leaving from. When he looked outside there was a stone hallway leading two different directions. Maybe things weren't what they seemed in this place.

He sat back down as everyone in the room stilled and focused on the dais in the center of the room. Every fire but the one surrounding this one went out and all of the music, voices, and clatter of noise hushed. Akana stepped up onto the platform and stood in the center. She stood with her legs pressed against each other and her arms intertwined above her head, her head down and eyes closed. A flute started playing from somewhere in the room and her arms began moving in a lyrical pattern with the soft tune. Then the drums started. Akana rose up to the balls of her feet and let the music take her body. Kakashi could actually see streams of colors following her wrists, breasts, and hips, beautiful colors of royal blue, red, and purple mixing together. Her body moved with the music, keeping in time, and when it was over he felt like he was in a trance.

People all over the room clapped and Akana smiled rising from the kneeling position she was in. "Brothers and sisters, tonight we were blessed to be able to help two warriors from the outside world, and I know you wish to celebrate the coming of the full moon tomorrow, but please to your beds. We have a lot to do tomorrow before the actual celebration." People nodded and started to depart. "Valene?" she called out. A young man stopped and looked at her. "Can you please show Miss Sakura to a room she may stay in?"

"Of course." Valene smiled and walked over to Sakura. He was a little too touchy—feely for Kakashi's taste. Akana walked over to him and helped him stand. He was a little light headed on his feet. As they exited the room he noticed that a lot of the people were staying in the room. They were crawling up together in pairs or groups on the pillows and blankets and soft fires were being rekindled out of the ashes.

"Don't these people have houses, or at least a bedroom to sleep in?" Kakashi asked as they passed a pair of young lovers curling up together right beside another couple.

"Of course they do, they choose to stay in the nest because that is what is natural among my people. When we are young, we stay in the nest, living with the other dancers. We are cold blooded creatures; we seek out the warmth of another body to keep us from freezing at night. When we are in the nest there are no secrets, and there is no shame." She turned down a corridor and led Kakashi into a room. "You will see tomorrow when we hold the celebration for the full moon that among my people, public displays of affection are not only tolerated but encouraged. We hide nothing here. Good night, Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang." Akana left the room and Kakashi was left standing there baffled. How had she known what his father was called? He hadn't mentioned anything and as far as Sakura was concerned, she wasn't the kind of person that went around and blabbed about other people that just wasn't like her. Kakashi shrugged it off and climbed into the bed he was given to sleep in. He would talk to Akana about this tomorrow.

After leaving Kakashi's room Akana returned to the nest to make sure everyone was comfortable. After passing three different couples making love on the blankets she saw no need to disturb anyone and went below ground where her room was. She would have loved to stay in the nest and curl up beside someone's warm body, but she had no lover, and she had no blood brothers or sisters. She didn't want to be the loan snake among the warm. So she slept under the nest, in her own bed.

She changed out of her dancer's uniform and slipped into a turquoise sleeping gown before climbing into her bed. She still had the taste of that human's blood in her mouth. He didn't even know that he had been injured; he had been so intent on saving the girl he was with, he had paid no regard to his own body. He had been badly injured too. Both he and Sakura had slept for nearly two days, though neither of them had been informed of that, and their teammates would be here within the next few hours. She had already given word to the guard not to harm then and to show them to a room and offer them food. They would all be reunited tomorrow and hopefully be on their way. But damn it, the taste wouldn't leave. Akana had, had to suck the poisonous blood out of Kakashi. He had been stabbed with a rusted weapon or a tree branch and his blood had become contaminated. No one else knew how to wield the powers of Keisha to save him, so she had to be the one to do it. She had learned everything there was to know about Kakashi Hatake, even if she wished she didn't. He had suffered a lot, mainly as a child. But the thing that disturbed her the most was…she had seen his future.

And she was part of it.

No matter what she did she knew it was the will of Keisha, but damn the gods. Akana didn't want anything to do with him. Tomorrow he had his friends would be out of here and they would never come back. Keisha's sakkaris were not always right. Sometimes they were uncertain. Though, the last time a vision had been the untruth was nearly three millennia ago. Sighing deeply Akana slept and prayed that she would not be visited with anymore visions in her sleep.


End file.
